The present invention relates to a process for package dyeing yarn which then can be processed into a fabric having a random, multicolored effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,888, which issued on Dec. 20, 1977, describes a process for selectively package dyeing yarn. More particularly, yarn is wound about a perforated tube and is placed in a conventional package dyeing machine. Dye liquor is selectively directed from within the tube through the perforations to penetrate the package of wound yarn, and from outside the package through the yarn and the perforations to the interior of the tube. In order to obtain non-uniform dyeing, a selected array of perforations is employed to channel the flow of dye into and out of the tube, and the outside of the yarn package is masked in relation to the pattern of the selected perforations. Consequently, dye passes through a common path regardless of its direction of flow, and its movement through certain portions of the yarn package is prevented by the perforation selection and masking. This produces what is called spacedyeing--the intermittent coloring of the yarn package.